


A Sweet Little Temptation

by ghostlythere



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlythere/pseuds/ghostlythere





	

"You're a clever little thing, aren't you." John says, a dark thrill thrums through his veins, seeing how praise-sensitive the boy is, his pale cheeks coloring with a pretty pink blush instantly. 

"You must have oodles of girlfriends." The young dancer ducks his head his as if to hide. John smirks at how pretty pink blush suffusing his cheeks. He shakes his head shyly. "Boyfriend then?" as he ducks his head as if to hide, his praise kink all the sweeter at embarrassment at being complimented head tossing slightly as fine curls bounce a little. 

The boy like praise and better yet had not use how much he does. It's embarrassing to him. John has to shift where he stands, his cock stiffening in his pants, when he waIf John has any dobt that the boy likes praise it goes scattering to the wind the second the boy ducks his head, pretty curls The boy has the an incredible praise kink and John smirks at the thrill of seeing that pretty blush color the boy's snow pale cheeks. It sends a thrill right through the larger man. 

John smirks at the deepening blush suffusing the boys cheeks.


End file.
